


Dominance In Progress

by m_k_ch



Series: welcome to rare pair hell [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of unconnected atohiyo drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. skeletons don't have souls

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to post drabbles i made while i'm in province, so here are these.
> 
> on this drabble, you could say that things here are kinda fucked up. i just did this in a restaurant because i was bored, and i really don't like this. you could say this is a "warm up writing"
> 
> it's kinda dark, so uh, yeah.

He did not know why Atobe had returned his feelings for him.

He felt as if he fell in a deep pit full of bliss, but masked from the darkeness he had always been so desperate to escape from.

Like a whirlwind in his stomach, he had tried to claw his way out from the overwhelming emotions.

He had breathed and clutched, clutched air like useless lifeline he thought of as help.

And yet Atobe was there when he was drowning, falling in a void filled with the skeletons of his fears. Has he sucked the souls out of them, or was it Atobe?

-

Only humans get the blessing of souls. Only souls would vow under the prayer of God; in search for a wish.

-

Skeletons had no souls. Souls escape from the bodies and wait outside the gates of heaven.

-

If Hiyoshi were a God, he would have evaporated these souls, never to have entered his kingdom.

-

Yet he thought Atobe was the god that had trapped the souls out if his kingdom. Under his embrace, the hallucinations of the dead digging from the grave blaze in fire before him, and he would suck in the smoke like nicotine; like the joys of all that he wanted, the whirlwind in his stomach calming down like a storm tired from devouring the lives and homes of a country.

-

Under his kiss, Hiyoshi would spot the ghosts of his fears lurking by the corner of his eyes, but the softness scraping on his lips would be the only thing to save him from mists that smelled like rotting fear.

-

His voice was the only thing that would snap him from his slumber, like static that sparked under the touch of skin. It would jerk him awake and he would be alive again, when colorless void would wrap around him and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t find his life inside himself and he’s afraid, so, so afraid that he’ll die under the hands dragging him to his marked grave.

Then Atobe is there, to assure him that he’s okay and alive and feeling, his voice low but gentle like a caress, like hands on his cheeks to smooth away the tension in his eyes.

And Hiyoshi is always confused on why Atobe loved him back.

-

But had he not realized his actions towards a captain, he wouldn’t have found a new source of dependence so toxic that it burnt him; that burnt his hands and his guts, eating away the flesh because of the thought of dependence. 

Then he realized he needed that dependence until he could say he could be okay by himself. 

-

But Atobe’s words rejected his ideals because no, he did not love Hiyoshi to help him with his dependence and independence, he did not love Hiyoshi because he thought he could help him. 

No, he loved him because he loves him; he loved him because he cares about Hiyoshi. He loved him because he grew and found love, and noticed that he could be loved too.

And Hiyoshi thought Atobe would not feel something weigh down on him. He thought he was the embodiment of perfection, someone who had power and control. 

Then he realized he was another human, too, who needed the touch of another to feel the reassurance of care and love and kindness, another human who sees the apocalypse in front of him that no one can’t.

Hiyoshi realized they need each other’s grasp to tell that they’re there, alive and breathing. 

-

Perhaps his embrace had shielded Atobe from the skeletons that pierce him, too. 

Perhaps his lips had taken Atobe away from the ghosts that suck his life, that replaced fear and sadness and eternal longing, too. 

Perhaps his voice had awakened Atobe from his buzzing thoughts, vibrating inside of him and skinning his insides.

They realized they needed each other, but they did not need to love each other. 

(But maybe his dependence _is_  intoxicating and dangerous. Like addicting painkillers to numb everything inside of him.)

But Hiyoshi thought that was okay, because he has Atobe with him to reassure he was there for him, and Hiyoshi was there for Atobe. 

They were going to be okay.


	2. crowned as royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place in NPOT EP 4)
> 
> Atobe was going to miss Hiyoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was at my cousin's funeral, and i wanted to get my mind off of things. i thought about this and i wrote it to make me feel better.

Atobe looked at Hiyoshi after their match, the back of his hand red after his move, Rondo Towards Destruction.

He was proud of his junior, having high hopes for him when he will lead Hyotei in his next year.

Atobe taught him good that match, and hadn’t took his eyes off of him.

He glanced at him once in a while, and decided to stand by him when they watched the other matches.

Hiyoshi inevitably ignored him, but of course, Atobe could easily read people.

Atobe smirked at the thought that Hiyoshi wanted to stand by his side, too.

And it was a silent interaction, being next to each other when they watched.

Atobe made comments about the matches and Hiyoshi would slightly nod or just blatantly ignored him, but Atobe knew better and he would stride closer to Hiyoshi whenever he can.

It was like a quality senior and junior bonding time, like moments before someone’s graduation.

But sometimes all Atobe could do was watch Hiyoshi watch the matches.

He’s really proud, of course, but somehow he felt it wasn’t pride in a parental sense.

He didn’t want to show him off, but instead he had that “Hiyoshi could strive harder, but I also care” kind of thing that Atobe couldn’t describe.

He just found himself smiling whenever he would look at Hiyoshi, and he doesn’t know if it’s something he can help or not.

-

After the matches, the beaten were called out to get their stuff and prepare for their departure.

They said a bus was there for them to take them back to their respectful schools, and dread was already filled around the court (though not regret).

The Hyotei team gathered around the beaten ones to pat their shoulders or wish them luck for the tennis club. The beaten would nod or wish luck back (but the sadness were obvious on their faces).

Only then Atobe gave a short speech. “Lead Hyotei. Don’t leave anything regretful. I’m counting on all of you.”

Then one by one, the beaten walked away and took their bags for the awaited bus.

They were all scattered but all recognizable, as the ones who’d stay were backed away, watching their supposed partners prepare to leave.

And true, Atobe watched his teammates from afar, their bags slung over their shoulders and back facing them.

He watched Hiyoshi stand in one place and look beyond him, possibly having his eyes wandering to look for the bus.

Then they all heard a loud honk. They all faced towards the exit of the camp and the beaten walked towards it, with goodbyes and shoulder pats everywhere.

But then Atobe found himself walking towards Hiyoshi, who was by himself on the pavement.

“Hiyoshi,” Atobe called out, making Hiyoshi turn. He had confusion on his face for moment before it relaxed, back to its neutral state.

“Atobe-buchou.”

Atobe smirked at him. “I have high hopes for you in Hyotei. A king must know how to lead his men.”

Hiyoshi’s brows furrowed at his statement and he looked down.

“But how has a knight kneeled before the royalty, only to be put with a crown in his head?”

And yes, Hiyoshi was no prince to inherit a king’s crown. He was merely a protector of the kingdom, and nothing more.

“Perhaps,” Atobe started, walking with Hiyoshi with his back straight. “the king had found a better predecessor, or are you a prince yourself, waiting for the inheritence?”

Hiyoshi only had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. “I tell you, I am nothing more but a order from the king.”

Atobe frowned at him, and stopped at his tracks.

“Hiyoshi.”

Hiyoshi stopped and finally looked up to Atobe, his eyes squinted in confusion.

Atobe took his hand, his fingers pressing lightly on the flesh.

“How hard did the ball hit you?” Atobe asked, his voice steady, but soft.

He sensed Hiyoshi stiffen before him, as his fingers bent slightly but hard.

“N-not much, why?” Hiyoshi stuttered.

Atobe stared at his hand, which was still slightly red from the hit. 

He didn't know if his parting gift was a regret. Maybe he did not like thought of Hiyoshi hurt, Atobe still did not know, so he kissed the flesh, lips brushing slightly on the skin.

He heard Hiyoshi gasp and he immediately retracted his hand. Atobe looked up with a smirk on his face and a flustered one on Hiyoshi’s.

“B-buchou!”

Atobe laughed and walked, insisting Hiyoshi to walk with him. Hiyoshi skidded towards him shyly, and his still flushed face was now with a frown.

“I expect much from you when you reach your third year.”

Hiyoshi only nodded, his eyes only at the road and dared not to look up to Atobe.

“I already know. But why did you have to…”

“Hiyoshi.”

They both stopped in their tracks and their bodies are faced to each other.

“Look at me.”

Atobe commanded with a type of softness, yet stern. Hiyoshi slowly looked up, his eyes reluctant and face blushed.

Atobe wanted to smile at him, but he repressed somehow, and instead leaned in to peck Hiyoshi’s cheeks.

It was warm on his lips, and Hiyoshi was frozen on his place and did not retaliate. Atobe could say he was shocked, though he did not know why Hiyoshi wasn’t a blubbering mess before him after the kiss.

He only whispered his words out. “I’m not going to question you anymore.”

Then Atobe felt his palm get poked, and Hiyoshi’s fingers were slightly wrapped around his hand.

Atobe could only grip back, and he could say he was going to miss Hiyoshi very much.


	3. lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, Keigo, you’re so sappy.” Hiyoshi laughed as he pecked him on his lips. Atobe chuckled.
> 
> “You say as you kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how deep i am in hell? very deep. how? i started fucking crying because i think about them being sappy and cute. i hate myself. be in hell with me.

Atobe laid on his side and faced Hiyoshi, making his face wet with the dew from the grass.  
  
The city lights did nothing to erase the stars from the sky, but the city lights illuminated Hiyoshi’s face with a light mix of reds and oranges.

His eyes shone as he looked up towards the sky, and his hair reflected some of those light too.

Atobe reached out his hand and stroked his hair and down to his face, making Hiyoshi turn and face him with a questioning look.

Atobe’s hand cupped Hiyoshi’s cheek perfectly, and Atobe stroked the soft skin with his thumb. Hiyoshi completely laid on his side, too, and raised a brow at Atobe.

“What’s in your mind right now?” Atobe silently asked, pressing his thumb on Hiyoshi’s soft cheeks. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Atobe’s, blocking it from his face. Atobe grinned.

“Thinking about how aliens will take over, again?”

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes again. “That’s the best you can think of?”

He rolled to his back again and Atobe’s face fell as he lost the feeling of Hiyoshi’s hand. He nonetheless looked at Hiyoshi, who looked intently at the dark sky.

“Look up there.” Hiyoshi pointed. Atobe looked up to sky, which was barely covered by the clouds.

“Every night I always think about what’s out there.” Hiyoshi put down his arm. “So every night I get some existential crisis. And if you think about it, don’t you think looking at the stars is like looking back in the past?”

Atobe stared the stars, millions of light years away. They said the stars you look at either have exploded already, or are still there.

And it’s true. They’re witnessing what stars should have looked like in the Earth years.

Atobe smirked. “And what do you think that’s out there?”

Hiyoshi still focused on the sky, eyes squinted in thought.

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure aliens are out there.” Hiyoshi shrugged.

For once, Atobe didn’t roll his eyes at his statement. Most of the time, Hiyoshi would tell Ootori or him or _anyone_ about aliens. Aliens are very possible; and the thought somehow fascinated Atobe.

Atobe blinked slowly. “Have you ever wondered how lonely the world actually is?”

Hiyoshi turned.

“Or maybe the world isn’t that alone, but it’s lonely, right?” Atobe asked again. “That’s why we’re looking for life outside the Earth.”

Hiyoshi settled his head on his side, relaxed. Atobe reached out for him again, stroking his bangs away from his eyes.

“Either the Earth is alone or not.” Hiyoshi stated. “I think both thoughts are creepy.”

Atobe’s fingers settled on Hiyoshi’s cheeks. “I think being alone is scary.”

“Lonely should be the word.”

Hiyoshi finally laid on his side and his eyes stared straight into Atobe. He reached out and put his hand on the back of his head, pulling the both of them closer. Their foreheads touched, and Atobe could feel Hiyoshi’s breath on his lips.

“The Earth is lonely, but not the people.”

Atobe’s hand on Hiyoshi’s face pressed harder, then Atobe leaned forward and kissed Hiyoshi, chaste and soft. Hiyoshi closed his eyes and pressed his lips back before he broke away.

Hiyoshi still had his eyes closed, and Atobe observed every line of his face. Atobe’s hand pushed up to his scalp, feeling the softness of his hair.

“Wakashi.”

Hiyoshi opened his eyes and Atobe pecked his lips again, then he pulled Hiyoshi’s head to his neck and Hiyoshi squirmed.

“You’re so cute.” Atobe smiled.

Hiyoshi protested a little as he put his hand on Atobe’s chest, pushing him away. He sat up and looked down on him with a frown on his face.

Atobe sat up, too, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t pout now, Wakashi.”

Hiyoshi groaned and rolled his eyes for the third time, but turned his head to fully kiss Atobe. His hand snaked to his hand and Atobe entwined their fingers together, kissing him back.

They broke free and leaned on each other, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed.

“The Earth is lonely.” Atobe stated, repeating Hiyoshi’s words. “But not us.”

Then Atobe felt Hiyoshi snicker. He pulled away and Hiyoshi’s brows were scrunched and lips pulled up with a smirk.

“God, Keigo, you’re so sappy.” Hiyoshi laughed as he pecked him on his lips.  
  
Atobe chuckled.

“You say as you kiss me.”

Atobe felt his hand get tightened. Atobe gripped Hiyoshi’s hand back.

“Whatever, Keigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vibrates*


	4. lost boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they found each other, found craving, infatuation, because in each other they found what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust me, i don't even know about this fic. i was kind of "in the mood" and just wrote this as a word sprint. my mood was horror. how the hell this was horror, i don't know.
> 
> (i have always loved the "people who found love in each other when no one else loved them" bc that was what i thought about atohiyo, but this just turned everything toxic and i'm kinda ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

It was like when Atobe felt when they lost to Seigaku; their only hope of advancing in the Nationals. Crashed down and suddenly the cheers of a school warped music notes into scratchy lullabies.

Voices of the team weren’t synchronized, like a dead opera, throats scratched from pain and the burn of loss. Dread, that was what they called it.

Even holding his hand, goosebumps teased him, caressing whispers on his skin, and being gutted up straight to his throat. Anxiety wasn’t new to him.

He chose to hold Hiyoshi’s hand tighter instead.

The intertwined fingers ignored the feeling, veins rushing blood but not feeling the pressure of the other. He didn’t feel the press of his lips on skin-- dead. No warmth.

For a moment Atobe felt cold all over; chills that made his eyes grow wide, mouth angled in a silent scream, until realizing he wasn’t dead yet. He wasn’t inside a coffin, buried alive. He wasn’t thumping under soil, hoping someone would hear when soil would just cover his throat and decomposition would be in his mouth.

He was alive, alive with the feeling of Hiyoshi.

Only they stared at each other with dark circles around their eyes, red tints and burning inside, tears spilling because they have each other, but they can’t cope.

They were like roses wilting, craving for the water but it was too late, no water could work. They’re picked and their petals are broken, peeled, scattered but alive.

Rotting.

They’re breathing, but they’re not living.

So maybe the hands holding together everyday going to school didn’t feel each other at all, even with the consciousness of their voices hearing each other, fake smiles plastered on their faces to give people the false hope that they’re walking and alive.

But everyday darkness came up, swallowing them whole, void constricting their insides, crushing them up and then suddenly they couldn’t breathe, so they hold each other tighter to remind that they weren’t real and that they’re still on the world, feet planted solid on the cement ground.

They were ghosts, walking, no, gliding around the places. Concrete ghosts, that greeted their mother and father and brothers hello and goodbye. Ghosts whom not anyone know of, nor aware they are ghosts.

They were ghosts who belonged in the underworld, unwanted, who found each other who told each other “I love you,” but no one else loved them.

I love yous discarded like garbage, they were alone.

Together they stood in the middle of the forest, bugs tickling under their skin and leaves brushing lightly. Their lips thin and dry from lack of saliva as their stomachs were a whirlwind.

They kiss against a tree, and they couldn’t breathe, all they felt were their lips and for once they were alive, even when they couldn’t find their breathing when they kiss, wind pipes closed and eyes wet with tears.

Atobe and Hiyoshi cried all through out their hearts, their love; boys who couldn’t find love but in each other, turned toxic like blood turning black to remind them how dirty they are.

They cried and cried but no one heard them, and they were aggressive, clawing and screaming and they have the other’s hand in their throats, choking their last I love yous and now they sit with bruised necks, lips scowling, lips smiling, skin burning with hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask me if something confuses you?? because i don't even know either. i don't even know if i like this fic or not, but it's not my opinion that matters.


	5. fuck you, you woke me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the usual mornings for atobe and hiyoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, i made atohiyo fanart, fanmix, and filled out an otp meme in one day so i decided to finish it off with a fanfic. how unlikely of me to be this productive. it's atohiyo, of course i'd be fucking productive

It was 10 am when Atobe woke up. The sunlight seeped through the curtains, making him see red through his eyelids.

He covered his face when he blinked his eyes open. He sighed and settled down his hand.

Well, he sighed again as he saw Hiyoshi, eyes still closed and breathing softly. Atobe smiled and stared at him for awhile, trailing his eyes to the features of his face.

He was a morning person, but he couldn’t help but still lay there and watch Hiyoshi (sleep) or breathe. He couldn’t pinpoint why he had woken up at 10 am in the first place because it was so unlikely of him, but he didn’t bother.

He lifted his hand and brushed off the bangs off of Hiyoshi’s face, trying to tuck it back. His hair always ruffled back in, softly as it brushed Atobe’s fingers.

He always loved Hiyoshi’s hair. Sometimes he would unconsciously stroke his hair at times, but he always found himself gripping it lightly. Hiyoshi _never_ complained, but he _would_ slap Atobe’s hand when he gripped too tight.

So there his was, ruffling Hiyoshi’s hair (and Atobe was _slightly_ amused).

Soon then, Hiyoshi groaned and Atobe stopped on the side of his head. He trailed his hand back down to his cheek and Hiyoshi finally opened his eyes, eyebrows scrunched as he adjusted to the brightness of the room.

“Morning.” Atobe whispered.

Hiyoshi groaned again and turned to the pillow, blocking him from his sight. Atobe laughed and pinched his cheek.

Hiyoshi swatted his hand away and squinted his eyes frustratingly at Atobe. Atobe only leaned quickly to kiss his cheek.

“Get up, we should make breakfast.” Atobe sat up.

“But it’s Saturday!”

“Fine, but you don’t get food.”

He felt Hiyoshi slap him on the side.

“You suck.” Hiyoshi said as he finally sat up, making Atobe laugh.

“I don’t get a kiss?”

Hiyoshi pushed his face and aggressively grabbed the blankets and covered it to Atobe’s face. “Hell no.”

Atobe fought against the blankets and laughed, until he felt Hiyoshi kiss him through the fabric.

“Wakashi, that’s just unfair.”

“Fuck you, you woke me up.”

Atobe removed the blanket and laughed, earning another kiss to the cheek.


	6. I didn't know you could sing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 17: I didn't know you could sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had sentence prompts! you should send me a number plus 2 chars. or a ship! my summer has been productive so far, all i've been doing is writing and drawing and.. other things. [send them here](http://atohiyo.tumblr.com/post/119189975944/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and)

Truthfully enough, Hiyoshi was a silent boy. He barely ever talked, nor actually be polite. Heck, he picked people on for fights. Don’t fight Hiyoshi, though, he’ll just probably kick your ass in 3 seconds and you’re left crying for mama.

And weirdly enough, Hiyoshi does his homework in the locker rooms. Atobe didn’t know why, but he lets him, so most of the time he’s either really early i the locker rooms holding a book or late in the locker rooms, doing his homework in front of shirtless boys.

Atobe was going to check on him, glad enough that the window was open until he heard…  _humming?_

Atobe crept silently closer to the window and it  _wasn’t_ humming but _actual singing._ Atobe felt his lips curl up into a smile when he heard him sing lyrics to a song he heard in the radios. It wasn’t what everyone would listen to, but he learned that Hiyoshi was one who likes peaceful music.

His voice is in a soprano range, and his voice sounded  _nice_ and Atobe really wanted to listen longer. Hiyoshi had the voice that wasn’t full so it sounded soothing when he was singing something slow.

Atobe stepped forward and leaned in the window, and Hiyoshi suddenly jumped yelped with the shadow that covered him. His pencil and notebook fell and looked behind him, and Atobe was smirking.

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

Hiyoshi blushed visibly under the shadows and crouched down to pick up his pencil and notebook. He sat back at the chair and stared back at Atobe with a slight frown on his face.

“You’re a jerk.”

Atobe laughed and leaned to kiss Hiyoshi on the cheek. Hiyoshi blushed redder and turned his face away.

“You should sing more, I like your voice.”

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and chuckled, pushing Atobe’s face away with the back of his hand.

“Only you can hear it, though.”

“Gladly.”


	7. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhHHH I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PROMPT AHHH  
> send me more on my tumblr  
> [this](http://atohiyo.tumblr.com/post/119189975944/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and)  
> or [this one](http://atohiyo.tumblr.com/post/119356400004/send-me-a-word-and-i-will-write-a-drabble-with-our)

They were sitting on the rooftop, looking down on the school during lunch.

Well, they weren't eating lunch, but they were sitting side by side, close but not touching. Just... quietly being there.

Hiyoshi had his head leaned on the fence, watching the students walk by. It was a nice comfortable silence, being there with Atobe. 

Atobe was flashy but surely... he cared a lot. He has the responsibility on shoulder most of the time, and Hiyoshi didn't know how to feel if he was to be captain next year.

Well... he wanted it. He's learning from him. 

Right now, he was another person to snap Atobe from his reverie when he was in stress of the school work or just the responsibility. 

Atobe told him he's not just "another person." He's much more than another person.

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe and Atobe was also staring down on the students, eyes swiftly checking on almost all of them. Hiyoshi looked away, wanting him to stop because he's  _there_ and Atobe shouldn't focus on the student body too much.

Hiyoshi took Atobe's hand and Atobe looked up to Hiyoshi.

"Hm...?" Atobe wondered.

Hiyoshi looked down. 

"C-can I kiss.. you?" 

Silently, he said those words. He felt his hand reach up to his face and cause Hiyoshi to look up to Atobe, whose eyes glinted and mouth smile. Hiyoshi leaned in and kissed Atobe, soft and chaste. Atobe tilted and pressed, but eyes only closed and both still. 

They let go and their foreheads leaned on each other, not seeing but breathing slowly. Hand over hand, shoulders touching, bodies warm. 


	8. Cheiloproclitic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "why do u only post atohiyo" honestly im rly desperate for new content its kinda sad  
> [from this prompt](http://atohiyo.tumblr.com/post/119356400004/send-me-a-word-and-i-will-write-a-drabble-with-our)

Hiyoshi, when he talks to someone, doesn’t look at their eyes. 

It wasn’t really something he can control. It’s just something that he does, and right now he’s trying to exercise talking to people directly, more concretely.

But when he talks to Atobe, looking at his eyes was a challenge.

The way that he talks to him was… hypnotizing. His voice was smooth, his speech is straightforward, and Hiyoshi couldn’t stop looking at his lips.

He doesn’t know if the chap stick Atobe uses were a love potion of some sort, because every time he excuses that his lips were always dry when he plays, Hiyoshi stares at him as he applies it, and most of the time he subconsciously licks his lips himself.

It wasn’t until he was reading a book inside the locker rooms when it happened.

He just applying chap stick again and Hiyoshi’s eyes trailed to his slightly open mouth, pursed and shiny from the balm and he couldn’t stop watching, and then Atobe settled it down and  _suddenly_ he was approached by him.

Hiyoshi quickly turned back to his book and avoided Atobe, before Atobe’s fingers caressed his jaw and made him look up. His lips were plump and Hiyoshi tried hard to look into his eyes.

“You want to try my lip balm, Hiyoshi? They’re cherry.”

Hiyoshi snorted. “Typical.”

He didn’t know why he even said that, and looked down to the chap stick on Atobe’s hand (whilst quickly glancing on his lips).

But Atobe didn’t apply them to Hiyoshi’s lips, but instead had leaned down to kiss him and  _wow,_ the taste of cherries were strong.

His lips were most certainly soft, and Hiyoshi is pressing to the kiss like someone else controlled him  _because this wasn’t supposed to happen_ but he’s loving this kiss, until Atobe pulled away.

Hiyoshi blushed as he realized what he had done.

“U-uh..” Hiyoshi stood and settled his book on the bench. “I should go-”

“Hiyoshi.” 

Hiyoshi didn’t hesitate to leave, but Atobe had grabbed his arm and suddenly they’re standing close.

Hiyoshi’s eyes automatically shifted to his lips and immediately, he turned away.

“Hiyoshi.” Atobe said for the second time.

For once, Hiyoshi looked to Atobe’s eyes.  _For once._

Atobe leaned down and kissed him again, with his fingers on his cheek, and Hiyoshi settled into him. His hands trailed to Atobe’s hands and their fingers intertwined.

He closed his eyes and let the kiss drown him for awhile.


	9. trying and convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, angst in atobe's pov? is it even angst at all

Hiyoshi Wakashi.

He always noticed you. He always wanted to defeat you ever since you saw him lay his eyes on you. You only stole a glance, arms crossed and shoes clicking behind.

You deemed him interesting the day he came to the club. He repeats the saying gekokujou, and always found him… alone.

Always, you watched him play. He was to be the future captain of Hyotei, you already declared.

But didn’t you want to approach him? Didn’t you want to converse with him more, and know more about him? He has always found you interesting, why didn’t you try?

  
You held back.

  
Hands retracting and gaze being forced on something else. You looked away whenever he was there. You are captain. You had more things to tend to rather than just him. He wasn't important. He was just another member, possibly to be another regular.

Yet when he lost to Echizen, he dropped his racket and tears streaked down his face. He was in the middle of the court while Seigaku celebrated. You and the regulars ran to him, and Shishido held him when he almost fell to the ground.

You urged to reach out to him, yet you held back, hands twitching and forced. You looked down on him and wished you were the one holding him, saying that it was okay and it wasn’t his fault.

You shut your mouth and looked at him, hoping your eyes would let him know what he really felt.

 

Days passed by and you all continued practicing vigorously, because Hyotei never gave up and Hyotei must never give up.

  
Yet you only looked at him.

Looked at how he tried so hard to pay back what he had done, and you wanted him to stop blaming himself.

You put a hand on his shoulder and he stared at you, as if they still remembered what happened and you wanted him to shake it out if his system, and you wanted to… just stop.

Was it for his own good? Was it because you couldn’t handle it yourself?

 

You swallow and don’t say anything further.

 

At bed you toss and turn and try to take him out of your mind.

 

Nationals came and you constructed the team to train more and you saw their eyes tired but determined, bodies sore but continuing.

You try hard to forget him.

 

You lost at the nationals to Echizen.

  
It didn’t feel like the Kanto Regionals. It felt like more ache and teeth clenching and the cheers for Hyotei were static and nothing.

 

In the courts, he laid his hand on your shoulder and you wanted to touch his hand so bad.

 

U-17 camp, you had the chance to partner up with him and you put your trust on him. He will lead Hyotei to the Nationals. That was what you tried to say.

  
Your jokingly spank him with the racket. Those words that came out of your mouth made you choke.

 

They left, and you convince yourself you don’t want him. You breathe and try to forget. He wasn’t important.


	10. Please don't argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15- Please don't argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i have school so works are coming in slow! i'm just updating this from my old works, so!!

“I’m sorry, Keigo–”

“You shouldn’t have  _done tha–”_

“I know what I did!” Hiyoshi huffed. His hands clenched and he let it fall on his sides slowly, twitching, not knowing what to do.

They were both breathing hard and their eyes bore into each other. 

Atobe stared into him, mouth slightly ajar for anymore biting and Hiyoshi wanted to  _scream,_ he wanted to shut his mouth for once and _listen,_ he wanted to shake him and tell him to stop and look at him without retaliating.

“Listen to me, Kei–”

_I want you to stop with your air of authority._

“The damage has been done, Wakashi, how on earth would we be able to fix it?” Atobe questioned. Hiyoshi gritted his teeth and bit his lip, eye twitching at him.

“Have you ever listened to me at all?”

“That’s not what I wanted to he–”

“Answer me, Keigo.” 

His voice dropped to a whisper and he didn’t blink.

“Wakashi, now no–”

“Please, don’t argue.”

Hiyoshi stepped back and breathed out shakily, and swallowed hard.

“What about me, Keigo? Have you ever thought of  _me_ for once? Ever thought What I wanted?”

Atobe squinted his eyes at him and Hiyoshi swallowed once more.

“Now is not the time, Wakashi.”

Hiyoshi snarled and sucked in a quick breath, anger boiling up inside of him.

“As I thought.”

Hiyoshi turned to leave, ignoring any further bickering Atobe gave.


	11. Gymnophoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil nsfw ╮(─▽─)╭

Hiyoshi entered the lockers, fanning himself after the vigorous training he did himself today.

He wiped his forehead and leaned on the wall, breathing heavily and and closing his eyes. That was far more tiring than the other training routines he had done, and he felt a little numb and he was going to be sure he’s gonna feel ache tomorrow.

He greeted Atobe who raised a brow at him and proceeded to clean out his locker before taking a shower.

Well, people were kind of early today, because a only a few were left and Hiyoshi still hadn’t took a shower.

Hiyoshi awkwardly took his towel and change of clothes and proceeded to the showers before he felt a tingle on his neck.

Atobe was still there, probably doing captain work.

What he couldn’t help feel is that his skin suddenly felt tingly all over and that he suddenly can’t pull his shirt over him.

Hiyoshi blushed and fidgeted and slowly took off his shirt, and he felt like someone was doing it for him.

The sensations tickled him and he couldn’t go into the showers properly. He has changed his clothes on front of Atobe a lot of times but now he couldn’t, because he felt that someone– _Atobe,_ was undressing him, and as he tugged off his shorts, he quickly went inside the showers and tried to force down his upcoming arousal.

He had the cold water to wash the erection off but the feeling hadn’t went away, and when he dried himself and exited the shower, he was greeted with Atobe kissing him.

Hiyoshi gladly obliged and pulled him closer, lips pressing hard to each other and moans echoing across the locker rooms. He felt Atobe’s hand grab his hair and  _pulled,_ and both were heaving heavy breaths and with bruised lips.

Atobe unzipped his jersey and took off Hiyoshi’s towel and he went _down._


	12. kiss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoshi was just at Atobe's place. There was nothing he really could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOO SHIT IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE I ACTUALLY POSTED SMTH
> 
> i'm active in twitter but school has been making me hectic and i couldn't really post any fics ; o; i actually have an ongoing long one shot atm!! but i doubt it would reach 10/14 tho (crying emoji)
> 
> here's a drabble since i havent wrote anything. i just wish i could write the longfic properly then
> 
> wish me luck!

"Why are you here, Hiyoshi?"

Hiyoshi removed his vest jacket and laid it on his arm.

"Oh, nothing, can't I visit my boyfriend?"

Atobe rolled his eyes and walked away; to which Hiyoshi followed.

"Where are we going?"

Atobe didn't reply. Hiyoshi had  _his_ chance to roll his eyes.

Atobe opened the glass door just his side and they were greeted by a small table and plants. Lots and lots of plants. Hiyoshi could practically smell the plants.

Hiyoshi heard skittering and one of Atobe's maids and bowed to them. "What can I get for you, Master Atobe?"

Hiyoshi audibly snickered and Atobe only elbowed him in return.

"Get us green tea. Something for our guest here."

"I can't believe you just called me your  _guest._ "

"Shut up."

The maid smiled and bowed to them again, skittering away as the tap faded in the hallway.

Atobe approached the small table and Hiyoshi did, too, sat his butt on the cold metal.

Hiyoshi looked around the small forest and Atobe disturbed him.

"Why are you here?" Atobe repeated, leaning his elbow on the table. Hiyoshi turned to him and leaned to kiss his cheek, then moving away only inches away from his face.

"Because."

Atobe closed his eyes and kissed Hiyoshi's lips, brushing lightly as Hiyoshi pressed back.

"Master Atobe."

Atobe pulled away and stood only to get the set on the table. Hiyoshi can feel the maid's face smiling, and somehow his face got red.

Atobe sat down and got a teacup and probably have noticed Hiyoshi's colored face. He laughed and took a sip, making Hiyoshi sigh.

"Well,  _Master Atobe,_ " Atobe choked on his tea. "I guess you haven't known me?"

Atobe sighed and settled his tea down.

"I know, you don't like it when it's public, I'm sorry."

Hiyoshi smirked and kissed Atobe again, only this time it's longer. Atobe tilted his head and both were in the position for moments.

His lips were hot from the tea. He couldn't taste the green tea like what he reads in some fictions he obviously dislikes, but he liked it the way it is.

Besides, why would he want Atobe to taste other than  _Atobe._

He pulled away and kissed the corners of his lips.

"I'm not ready for publicity.  _Yet._ "

Atobe hid his head on Hiyoshi's shoulders.

"You don't  _have_ to."

"Yeah, but I think I  _will_ be ready soon."

Atobe kissed his neck. "I don't mind, I'm happy like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL i suck i did this quick but here ya go


	13. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble in which they watch the fireworks (prepared by Atobe, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new years fic. _(:3 /

It was one minute before midnight and Atobe could only hear the shouts of the student body, counting down to the New Years.

He had held the event for Hyotei, as expected of him. He wasn't at the center of attention like usual, and had stepped down the stage and joined in with everyone to the count down.

"54, 53..."

The tennis team was huddled around at the center of the field, with their voices clear in Atobe's ears.

"Hiyoshi?"

Hiyoshi looked at him, whose eyes were confused yet shining under the lights.

"Why aren't you counting down with them?"

"49, 48..."

"You don't seem to be counting, too."

Atobe slipped his hand under Hiyoshi's sleeve and entangled his fingers with Hiyoshi's hand. He felt that he gripped back tighter, and Atobe smirked at him. "Let's count together, then."

"30, 29..."

Atobe could fully Hiyoshi's voice from the crowd and he joined in the countdown, anticipating he fireworks he prepared.

"16, 15, 14.."

The voices seemed louder the closer it gets. He heard Hiyoshi's voice tremble with excitement; Atobe's hand gripped his tighter.

"3, 2, 1...!"

The fireworks set off and the sky bursted with colors, exploding with an array of reds and blues and purples, the sounds echoing with the shouts and cheers and of the students.

It vibrated through the field, and Atobe couldn't help but put out a full smile, yet flinch a little during the whole show.

"Keigo?"

Atobe looked back to Hiyoshi curiously.

"Is anything wrong?"

Atobe shook his head and pursed his lips in a smirk.

"Fireworks are too loud for me." He admitted.

Hiyoshi's hand disappeared from his grip and suddenly his arms wrapped around his shoulders, hands cupping his ears as to muffle the sounds of popping and explosions. Hiyoshi kissed his cheek and then his lips, and his eyes reverted back to the sky.

Atobe smiled and watched the colors disappear and reappear, with his hand slowly creeping to Hiyoshi's arm to hold him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this last year with my other otp, so why not with atohiyo hahaha fuc
> 
> did this in a rush too, happy New Years!


	14. "please don't cry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life, Atobe didn't know what to do.
> 
> [blood and death cw]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can interpret the scene any way you want. i can't think of anything.

There was so much blood.

It pooled on his knees and legs. It stained his bare, trembling arms, too, as he cradled Hiyoshi's weak body from the cold ground.

_He's getting cold, too._

He wanted so much to do something to put him out of the pain. His breaths were erratic and so _pitiful_ to hear, yet Atobe couldn't do anything but hold him and stare into his hooded eyes.

"It hurts."

As much as he wanted to rip his shirt and treat Hiyoshi’s ugly, seeping wound, his body was too damaged to the point that Hiyoshi would scream in misery if he moved in any way.

He could only watch him, and Atobe felt so utterly helpless and _useless._

“There’s no point in trying anymore, Keigo.” He stuttered, then, his head lolling to the side while his face was twisted in a frown. “Treating me won’t get it any better.”

“But you’re _dying,_ Wakashi!” Atobe shouted, his eyes burning and everything hurt, even just feeling the blood touch him. “I want to do _something!_ ”

Hiyoshi only shook his head weakly, and then tears spilled out of his eyes and Atobe soon followed after him, blurring his vision. Atobe could only hear his own breaths, breathing in quickly the dirty air and the metallic smell of blood. He gritted his teeth in anger and in hopelessness, because Hiyoshi was dying in his arms and he couldn’t do anything about it.

It was until Hiyoshi lifted his arm slowly, shaking and dirty and it touched Atobe’s cheek, cupping it with his hand. It twitched and Atobe sensed the pain, but Hiyoshi remained firm and Atobe could only cover Hiyoshi’s hand with his.

“Please don’t cry.”

Raspy and trembling. It was choked when Hiyoshi himself cried, but tried to swallow it to no avail.

Atobe’s tears only flowed stronger, and his sobs were louder and more terrible.

He felt Hiyoshi’s hands, both from his cheek and the one on his shirt, grip tighter and Atobe pulled him closer, lowering his head to Hiyoshi to kiss the lips that tasted like metal and spit. He felt Hiyoshi press himself ever so slightly to him, until his hands fell.

“Wakashi?”

The hand that fell from his cheek touched his chest meekly, his fingers curling as he struggled to pull his words out. “Keigo.”

His eyes were glossy and his lips were dangerously pale. He opened and closed his mouth like he couldn’t grasp anything at all.

The fingers loosened and the last thing he heard from Hiyoshi was the quietest _I love you_ that hung in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. fuck.


	15. finish what you've started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoshi just likes the stillness of the music room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE SMUTTY BUT please just. let this be.

Ootori and his family were out of town for the next few days, so he ventured along the music room alone.

Most people found this frequented place a contradiction. Hiyoshi Wakashi, who usually is bad at Music, going to the music room. What for? No one really bothered to answer the question, but they just know he brings books, food, and Ootori at lunch during those times in the music room.

People questioned why he would go with Ootori a lot, and Hiyoshi merely answered with, “because we’re friends.” with an extra click at the end for added bitterness.

He walked in the quiet place, his shoes tapping loudly as he breathed in.

The piano looked lonely without Ootori, and Hiyoshi only pressed a key silently to echo the room with its supposed purpose.

Of course, Hiyoshi isn’t good at music, so he sat by the leg of the piano and opened his book, reading the part where he had left off.

It was the perfect atmosphere. It was quiet and he was alone, and the part he was reading included the protagonist walking along the dark hallway with eerie silence itching his ears. Though it wasn’t dark, Hiyoshi liked the feel of it.

Until he heard a small knock and he came in.

“What do you want.”

He mocked a pained noise and closed the door behind him. “That hurts, Wakashi. It’s not like I’m not allowed in the music room, am I?”

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and closed his book, leaning his head against the edge of the piano. “I’m serious.”

Atobe sat on the seat by the piano and examined it, eyes glossing over the polished wood and then down to Hiyoshi on the floor. “Nothing, Wakashi. I just wanted to visit. It’s been awhile since I entered the music room to my own accord.”

Hiyoshi sighed and his shoulders fell, only to straighten himself up again as Atobe began to play a soft, few key tune to occupy the silent room.

“I’m not surprised you know how to play.”

Atobe only gave him a smile, continuing to play his simple piece. Hiyoshi relaxed and closed his eyes, only letting the sound embrace him for awhile.

Until Atobe stopped playing midway and Hiyoshi scoffed.

“Can’t you finish what you started?”

“Very insensitive, Wakashi. Sit here with me and I’ll continue playing for you.”

Hiyoshi squinted at him and he stood up reluctantly, putting himself next to Atobe. Soon then, Atobe’s hands graced the piano and Hiyoshi found himself leaning against Atobe. His head on Atobe’s shoulders wasn’t really helping the one man orchestra, but Atobe didn’t mind, even leaning his cheek against Hiyoshi’s head.

“I’ve always wondered why you went to the music room.” Atobe whispered, to which Hiyoshi responded with a hum.

“You were never good at music, were you? It’s ironic.”

“Yes, Keigo, I get that all the time.” Hiyoshi said with a groan. Atobe let out a low laugh, only making Hiyoshi wrap his free arms around Atobe. “I like it here. It’s quiet. Besides. Choutarou plays nicely.”

“Wouldn’t you mind me if I play in his place as of now?”

Hiyoshi groaned on his shoulder, letting Atobe play. “You’re never replacing Choutarou, but I wouldn’t mind you playing for me.”

“I’m not your piano playing slave, Wakashi.”

Hiyoshi muffled a chuckle and hugged him tighter. “Shut up, piano slave.”

And indeed, Atobe shut up. He relaxed his arms and what was left of the sounds were merely a trace. Hiyoshi sat straight in confusion until Atobe’s hand snaked its way to Hiyoshi’s back, pulling him closer.

His other hand caressed Hiyoshi’s cheek with his thumb, his eyes looking deeply into Hiyoshi’s.

Hiyoshi’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were dusted an ashy pink, staring back into Atobe’s eyes as his hands tighten on his jacket.

“You test me a lot sometimes, did you know?”

“I am aware.”

The edges of Atobe’s lips creeped up into a smile and Hiyoshi laughed, leaning his cheek on Atobe’s hand.

“If you’re not going to finish your performance, at least satisfy me with _something_ , Keigo.”

Atobe shook his head but Hiyoshi still felt the smile on his lips as it met his.


	16. anniversary cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a birthday gift for myself back in may 21, but i can ever stop procrastinating even if i wanted to

“Wakashi, what are you doing?”

Hiyoshi didn’t turn when he heard Atobe’s voice, but acknowledged him as he pulled a pan out of the oven. The sweet aroma lured Atobe, stepping closer to the counter to see what Hiyoshi had been making.

“Welcome home, Keigo.” Wakashi mumbled, quickly walking by him to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Atobe wanted to kiss back, only Hiyoshi dodged him to scramble for bags and sweets.

_ The nerve!  _ Atobe thought, sucking in a breath as Hiyoshi bothered about what he was doing instead of  _ him. _

“I can’t even kiss you back? You didn’t even answer me when I called you from the front door.”

Hiyoshi faced him and Atobe leaned on the counter, only Hiyoshi rolled his eyes. “You weren’t even supposed to be here yet, but alas.”

Atobe looked over and saw bare cupcakes, then to Hiyoshi whose hands were working on the frosting and little candies. Atobe smirked and neared him, snaking his hands around Hiyoshi and resting his chin on Hiyoshi’s shoulder. “Are those for me, then?” He asked, his smirk apparent as he softly kissed Hiyoshi’s neck.

He felt him lean a little to him, but he decorated the cupcakes even with the burden of Atobe’s body on him. “I suppose it’s okay even if you ruined the surprise.” Atobe let out an offended noise, only Hiyoshi groaned back. “Don’t be like that, jerk.”

Atobe was about to reply snarkily, only it died at the back of his throat and decided to pull away from him. “How about I help you with the cupcakes?” Atobe said, smirking with his eyebrow raised.

A bag of frosting was only shoved in front of him, and despite Atobe’s protests, Hiyoshi only told him to shut up. “Are you going to help me or what?”

Atobe rolled his eyes and picked up a cupcake. “We’ve been together for years and you’re  _ still  _ like that?”

Instead of his usual teasy-slash-angry response, Hiyoshi pointed the frosting at him and squeezed some on his face. “Yes, I am.”

Atobe froze and he tilted his head in surprise. “You--! You childish, arrogant, piece of--”

“Don’t describe yourself to me, Keigo.”

Atobe’s mouth was left agape, his eye twitching in annoyance as Hiyoshi only continued to put little decors on the cupcake. “I can’t believe you.”

“Want to try?”

His irritation wiped away as Hiyoshi showed him the cupcake. It was a little imperfect, yet cute in the most Hiyoshi way possible. Atobe sighed and his lips twitched upward, any form of negation dying away as he held Hiyoshi’s hand on the cupcake.

“Of course I do. I’d want to share it, though.”

He knew he accomplished something as light pink dusted on Hiyoshi’s cheeks, his eyes blinking rapidly from his response. “I--okay..”

Atobe peeled the wrapping, not letting go of Hiyoshi’s hand in the process. He bit down and licked his lips of the frosting, making small noises of approval because hey, it actually tasted good. “Mm-- This is good, Wakashi.” Atobe smirked. “No wonder you made them rather late; were you trying to perfect it?”

Hiyoshi stuttered his words out. “I-what-- No! This is my first time even making them. I made mistakes along the way, of course!”

Atobe shook his head and chuckled, ignoring Hiyoshi’s noise of denial. “Just eat the cupcake, Hiyoshi. They taste good, I promise you.”

Hiyoshi’s brows furrowed, staring at him intently as he bit the cupcake.

Atobe noticed a bit more frosting smudged on his face, prompting him to put down the cupcake, only Atobe let go and put the cupcake down himself and leaning towards him.

“Keigo--”

He was left speechless as Atobe put his lips on the corner of his lips, kissing away the frosting with his hands softly trailing down from his arms to his hands.

Hiyoshi’s eyes widened as he looked into Atobe’s eyes, making Atobe smirk and plant another kiss, only on his lips instead. Hiyoshi pressed back and Atobe’s hands felt Hiyoshi’s fingers tighten his grip.

It lasted for a few moments until they realized Hiyoshi’s back was leaning at the counter, his arms wrapped around Atobe and Atobe’s hands on Hiyoshi’s back.

They pulled away, but still had each other’s grip, only pulling away from the counter to avoid any possible stains from.. lying on the counter full of cupcakes.

“We ignored the cupcakes.” Hiyoshi murmured. Atobe leaned his forehead on Hiyoshi’s, embracing him closer. “The cupcakes can be saved for later.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a little inspiration from the atobe keigo rp blog bc cupcakes haha //sweats

**Author's Note:**

> you guys should also send in some prompts! my tumblr is atohiyo (yes i know i'm trash)  
> (SORRY ABOUT THE TITLE IT'S KINDA 2 PUNS IN 1 I'M SO SORRY)


End file.
